Invisible
by titbouchon35
Summary: OS STEREK avec LEMON Face à l'indifférence générale, Stiles est victime d'une sorcière. Va-t-il réussir à s'en sortir ? Est-ce que ce sort va changer sa vie ?


Coucou, les fans de Sterek.

Je vous propose de découvrir mon tout premier OS concernant ce pairing.

Soyez indulgents et indulgentes avec moi car je ne le connais que depuis peu.

Merci à Maly Winchester de m'avoir donné envie d'aimer Stiles et Derek. Mais honnêtement qui ne craque pas devant ce couple hot et sexy.

Se passe pendant la saison 4 (risques de spoilers). Je me suis permis de garder quelque chose qui n'est plus d'actualité mais vous comprendrez pourquoi en lisant.

**Résumé** : Face à l'indifférence générale, Stiles est victime d'une sorcière. Va-t-il réussir à s'en sortir ? Est-ce que ce sort va changer sa vie ?

**Pairing**** : **Stiles/Derek

**Rating** : M (mon premier lemon sterek) Relation entre deux hommes alors si vous n'aimez pas, ne lisez pas

J'ai fait un POV Stiles alors j'espère que je n'ai pas mis la barre trop haute pour une première

Ah, j'allais oublier. Aucun personnage ne m'appartient et c'est bien dommage.

Sur ce, trêve de blablas, bonne lecture.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Je suis Stiles Stilinski et je pense que je vais mourir suite à ma rencontre avec une saleté de sorcière.

Après les loups garous qui me mènent la vie dure, il faut qu'une foutue ensorceleuse me pourrisse la vie.

Et pourtant, je ne lui avais rien fait.

Non, non, je le jure.

D'ailleurs, je ne provoque jamais personne moi.

D'accord, je reconnais que j'aime bien asticoter Mr-Alpha-Sexy-Hale mais ce n'est pas méchant.

Enfin bref, je rentrais chez moi bien tranquillement au volant de mon bébé après avoir été ignoré comme d'habitude par les membres de la meute Hale quand soudain, une silhouette a surgi devant moi.

J'ai écrasé la pédale de frein et heureusement que je ne roulais pas trop vite sinon je me serais encastré dans un arbre.

Je suis sorti et me suis précipité vers elle.

Elle a levé la tête en me regardant fixement, a psalmodié deux ou trois phrases et pfiou elle a disparu comme par magie.

Mouais, sûrement une sorcière.

Je suis remonté dans mon bolide en me disant que je n'avais vraiment pas de chance.

Et maintenant, je me retrouve dans ma chambre.

Seul et invisible.

Oui invisible au sens littéral.

Personne ne peut me voir.

Même moi, je ne peux pas me voir dans la glace.

J'avais raison, j'ai eu affaire à une sorcière.

Elle m'a certainement entendu me plaindre que j'étais transparent aux yeux de tous et elle m'a vraiment rendu invisible, cette idiote.

Et apparemment, c'est pour que je me rende enfin compte de quelque chose qui est juste sous mes yeux.

Et que si dans quarante-huit heures, je n'ai toujours rien vu, je vais le rester pour toujours.

Je n'ai pas compris ce qu'elle voulait dire par là et pourtant je ne fais qu'y réfléchir.

Je suis tout seul.

Mais à la longue, on s'y fait.

Depuis que Scott est un loup garou, je ne sais plus ce que c'est d'avoir un meilleur ami.

Quand il était avec Allison, je ne le voyais pratiquement jamais sauf les soirs de pleine lune où là, il avait besoin de ce bon petit Stiles pour l'empêcher d'aller tuer sa copine.

Après la transformation d'Isaac, il était toujours fourré avec lui.

Quand il a rejoint la meute Hale dont l'Alpha est Derek Hale, je n'existais plus pour lui.

La seule personne que je voyais le plus souvent était Derek car il avait toujours besoin de moi pour faire des recherches et comme un bon petit soldat, je le faisais.

J'ai aussi sauvé ses fesses de loup garou poilu plusieurs fois mais jamais un merci ou un mot gentil.

Non, toujours des plaquages contre les murs et des menaces de ma mort sur ma personne.

A croire que c'est son seul moyen de communiquer, enfin avec moi.

Avec les autres, il se contente de grogner ou de hurler mais n'oublions surtout pas que c'est monsieur Alpha-yeux-rouges-sexy-Hale alors on lui doit le respect dû à son rang.

Mais il n'est pas le mien.

Il est juste l'homme que j'aime à en crever et pour qui je suis carrément IN-VI-SI-BLE !

Pour résumer, je suis transparent pour tout le monde surtout depuis que Kira, la nouvelle petite amie de Scott et Braeden, celle de Derek ont rejoint la meute.

Peut-être que si je retrouvais cette sorcière, elle pourrait me rendre mon apparence mais je n'y crois pas trop.

Que vais-je bien pouvoir faire pour me sortir de là ?

Et si j'allais au loft pour voir ce qui s'y passe.

Je sais que je peux toucher les objets mais en prenant les clefs de mon bébé, je me dis que ce n'est pas une bonne idée.

Il suffit que quelqu'un aperçoit une voiture rouler sans personne au volant pour alerter mon père, qui bien sûr, saura qu'il s'est passé quelque chose depuis qu'il est au courant de l'existence du surnaturel.

Je pourrais aussi me servir de mon portable mais pour dire quoi et à qui.

Tout le monde se fout bien de ce qui peut m'arriver.

Allez, je vais chez Derek.

Peut-être que la meute sera encore là et qu'ils auront entendu parler de cette maudite sorcière.

Comme on dit, l'espoir fait vivre.

Je prends mon téléphone, enfile ma veste et descend les escaliers.

Mon père n'est pas encore rentré et c'est tant mieux car ça m'évite de longues explications.

Je sors de la maison, ferme à clé derrière moi puis me dirige à pied chez mon loup préféré.

Après avoir marché un certain temps, je me retrouve devant la porte du loft.

Je n'entends aucun bruit alors je décide d'entrer priant pour que la porte ne fasse pas son éternel grincement qui indiquerait une présence.

Malheureusement, j'aurais préféré car ce que je vois quand je pénètre dans la pièce me scie le ventre en deux.

Derek et Braeden sont dans le lit et ils ne dorment pas.

Ils sont tout simplement en train de s'envoyer en l'air et c'est plutôt bestial.

Les gémissements que la mercenaire pousse quand le loup bouge son corps ne laissent aucune place à l'imagination.

Les râles de Derek me crève le cœur et ne voulant plus voir ce spectacle affligeant, je préfère m'enfuir en courant, non sans en avoir dit à haute voix et sans m'en rendre compte « je te hais Derek Hale ! ».

J'ai tellement mal que je ne fais pas attention en partant, je claque la porte.

Peu importe que ce bruit les ai arrêté en plein orgasme, je m'en fous.

Je ne veux qu'une chose à cet instant.

Rester invisible pour toujours.

Et aveugle et sourd en même temps.

Je vais retrouver cette sorcière et lui demander de m'enlever la vue et l'ouïe.

Encore mieux, si elle a tant de pouvoir, je vais la supplier de m'ôter cette atroce douleur qui m'emplit le cœur.

Arrivé en bas de l'immeuble, je m'appuie contre le mur car mes jambes se dérobent sous moi.

Je me penche en avant car j'ai envie de vomir mais rien ne sort.

Quand je tourne la tête, je vois Derek scruter les environs.

Il est torse nu.

Il a juste enfilé un jean dont le dernier bouton est défait.

J'imagine bien le truc, tiens.

Après avoir entendu la porte claquer, Mossieur a voulu vérifier qui osait le déranger pendant ses ébats sexuels.

Mais comme il ne va pas me trouver, il va remonter bien vite pour finir de sauter sa garce.

Eh bien, grand bien lui fasse !

Mais au lieu de repartir, je le vois sortir son portable de sa poche et composer un numéro.

**« Ouais, c'est Derek, tu as vu Stiles depuis tout à l'heure ? »**

**….**

**« Non, moi non plus mais il s'est passé un truc bizarre y a cinq minutes »**

**….**

**« Ben en fait, j'étais au loft avec Braeden et j'ai cru entendre Stiles dire ''je te hais Derek Hale'' et après, la porte du loft a claqué »**

**….**

**« Scott, ce que je faisais ne te concerne pas … »**

**….**

**« Non, on n'était pas en train de s'entraîner. STOP ! La question n'est pas là …Où est Stiles en ce moment ? »**

**….**

**« Putain Scott ! Non, je n'ai pas senti sa présence alors essaie de savoir où il est, j'ai un mauvais pressentiment ».**

**….**

**« Non, c'est à toi de le faire et j'en ai rien à foutre que tu sois avec Kira à faire je ne sais quoi ! C'est ton meilleur ami alors tu t'en occupes ! »**

**….**

**« Je sais que je suis l'Alpha mais c'est ton meilleur ami alors c'est à toi de t'occuper de ça ! Et s'il lui arrive quelque chose, je t'en tiendrais pour seul et unique responsable »**

**….**

Il raccroche et je vois qu'il est en colère.

Ses yeux ont pris cette couleur carmin qui signifie qu'il va se transformer mais au prix de quelques respirations, je vois ses yeux reprendre leur couleur naturelle qui me fait fondre habituellement mais à cet instant, elle me vrille l'estomac.

Savoir qu'il a posé ce si beau regard sur cette femme me rend malade.

J'aurais aimé avoir sa super ouïe pour savoir ce que mon soit disant meilleur ami lui avait dit.

Mais j'imagine bien qu'il lui a répondu qu'il n'y avait pas de souci à se faire, que j'allais bien et qu'il irait vérifier plus tard car là, il était un peu occupé à faire je ne sais quoi avec sa nouvelle copine.

Sûrement la même chose que j'ai vu au loft.

D'un coup, je reprends du poil de la bête et même s'il ne peut pas me voir, je sais qu'il peut m'entendre alors je décide de lui dire ce que j'ai sur le cœur.

De toute façon, je n'ai plus rien à perdre.

Si je redeviens visible un jour, Derek me tuera pour lui avoir dit tout ça.

Alors je me lance.

**« Derek Hale, je maudis le jour où mes yeux se sont posés sur toi ! Tu n'es qu'un être égoïste incapable de voir plus loin que le bout de ton nez ! Je regrette d'avoir sauvé tes fesses de loup mal léché ! Jamais un remerciement ou même une parole gentille ! Que des menaces je vais déchirer ta gorge avec mes dents ou je vais t'éviscérer ! La prochaine fois que tu te retrouveras dans la merde, ne compte pas sur moi pour venir sauver ta peau ! De toute façon, maintenant que tu as ta mercenaire, si tu la payes, elle viendra peut-être te sauver ! Moi, c'est terminé ! Alors tu sais quoi, au lieu de faire semblant de t'intéresser à ce qui peut bien arriver à ce petit être humain insignifiant que je suis, tu ferais mieux de retourner dans ton pieu pour finir de sauter ta chère et tendre qui je suis sûr, attend avec impatience que tu la reprennes ! Sur ce HALE adieu ! ».**

Pendant mon monologue, Derek s'est transformé.

J'ai vu que mes paroles l'avaient fait réagir.

Maintenant, je sais que je dois absolument aller trouver cette sorcière pour qu'elle me tue.

Si ce n'est pas elle qui le fait, ce sera lui et je n'ai pas envie d'être tué par la personne que j'aime.

Malgré sa fureur, il s'adresse à moi.

**« Stilinski, comment oses-tu me sortir des trucs pareils ? Tu n'as pas peur que je te tue ? »**

**« Non, pas vraiment Sourwolf. Tu ne peux pas me voir donc aucune chance de m'attraper pour m'ôter la vie ».**

**« Et pourquoi je ne peux pas te voir ? » me demande le loup essayant de retrouver son calme.**

**« Oh, c'est très simple. Une sorcière m'a jeté un sort après que je me sois plaint que j'étais toujours invisible pour les autres. Sur ce, ce n'est pas que je m'ennuie mais je préfère être ailleurs qu'avec toi alors je te laisse retourner auprès de ta tendre Braeden et finir ce que vous aviez si bien commencé. Au fait, pense à prendre une douche après ! Allez à la revoyure ou pas ! ».**

Sans un regard en arrière, je m'enfuis.

Je ne sais pas où aller.

Avant, j'aurais été me réfugier chez mon meilleur ami mais dorénavant, cette option n'est plus envisageable.

Alors il ne me reste qu'un endroit où étrangement, je me sens bien.

Quand je me retrouve devant les grilles, j'entre en les poussant.

Mes pieds me dirigent vers le lieu où je sais que je pourrais vider mon cœur de tout ce qui l'encombre.

Je m'approche et m'installe.

**« Eh bonjour maman, je sais que je te rends visite que pour te parler de mes problèmes mais tu ne peux pas imaginer à quel point ça me fait du bien. Je ne me vois pas en discuter avec papa. D'ailleurs, il est de moins en moins à la maison. Il fait toujours des heures sup et je ne le vois presque plus. Il me manque et toi aussi tu me manques maman. Si tu étais là, tu m'aurais pris dans tes bras en me disant que tout allait s'arranger. Mais tu n'es plus là et je suis malheureux. Comme je t'ai dit la dernière fois, je suis fou amoureux de quelqu'un mais cette personne ne me voit pas comme ça. J'ai l'impression que c'est ça ma vie. Etre invisible aux yeux de tous. D'ailleurs, tu vas rire ou pas, mais à l'heure où je te parle, je suis vraiment invisible. Ouais, une sorcière m'a jeté un sort en me disant que si je ne voyais pas ce qui était devant mes yeux, je le resterais pour toujours. Va comprendre ce qu'elle a voulu dire. Moi ce que je vois, c'est que je n'avais pas besoin d'être ensorcelé pour comprendre que je ne suis important pour personne. Mon ex meilleur ami m'a laissé tomber pour batifoler avec sa nouvelle chérie et le seul homme que j'ai jamais aimé préfère se taper toutes les nanas qui risquent de lui faire du mal plutôt que d'être avec moi, qui ne lui veut que du bien. Maman, je l'aime tellement. J'en ai été le premier surpris. Moi, éternel amoureux de l'inaccessible Lydia Martin, tomber raide dingue de quelqu'un d'autre et qui plus est, un homme, enfin, un loup garou. Si on m'avait dit ça il y a quelques années, j'aurais pensé que cette personne était tombée sur la tête. Et pourtant, la preuve en est aujourd'hui, j'aime Derek Hale, le tombeur de ces dames. Maman, je suis foutu car mes sentiments ne seront jamais partagés. Je l'ai même surpris en train de s'envoyer en l'air avec sa nouvelle conquête et j'en crève. J'ai même envie de te rejoindre, tellement ça fait mal. Je pense que la solution qu'il me reste est de trouver cette sorcière et lui demander de finir le boulot. Je ne veux plus avoir mal, la coupe est pleine. J'ai déjà trop perdu et savoir que Derek a piétiné mon cœur, c'est trop difficile à supporter. Allez, je vais arrêter pour aujourd'hui. Je reviendrais te voir maman, promis. N'oublie pas que je t'aime de tout mon cœur ».**

Après avoir posé quelques instants la main sur la stèle, je pars sans un regard en arrière mais le cœur encore plus lourd qu'à mon arrivée.

La nuit est tombée alors je rentre chez moi où je me sens en sécurité.

Mon père n'est toujours pas rentré.

Je regarde la pendule et voit qu'il est l'heure de manger mais je n'ai pas faim.

Je monte dans ma chambre, ferme la porte derrière moi et m'installe devant mon ordinateur.

Un film d'horreur ou un jeu vidéo pourra peut-être m'aider à oublier un court moment toute cette peine.

Je choisis un jeu.

Tuer des zombies va me détendre.

Quand je m'installe confortablement pour une partie, qui j'espère, va durer plusieurs heures, je sens ma cuisse vibrer.

Je sors mon portable de ma poche et regarde l'écran.

Six sms et quinze appels en absence dont trois messages vocaux.

Quand je vérifie de qui ça vient, je constate que Scott a envoyé deux sms, a appelé trois fois et laissé un message.

Tout le reste est de Derek.

Si avant, ça m'aurait fait chaud au coeur de voir qu'il avait essayé de me joindre, aujourd'hui, ça me fait mal.

J'hésite à lire et écouter les différents messages.

Je le pose sur le bureau et commence ma partie.

Mais je ne suis pas concentré, mon attention étant focalisée sur les messages.

Que pouvait bien me dire Sourwolf ?

Sûrement un truc du genre ''Si je te retrouve, je te déchire la gorge avec mes dents'' vu que je n'avais pas été très tendre avec lui mais bon, il faut me comprendre aussi.

C'est pas facile de voir celui qu'on aime en secret s'envoyer en l'air avec quelqu'un d'autre.

Ma curiosité me pousse à regarder les sms de Derek.

Ceux de Scott sont sûrement du genre ''Eh mec, j'espère que tout va bien. Je ne peux pas venir pour l'instant, je suis avec Kira mais dès que j'ai un moment, je passerais''

Message reçu de Sourwolf à 16h30 :

**Stiles, pourquoi t'es parti ?**

Message reçu de Sourwolf à 17h00 :

**Réponds Stiles !**

Message reçu de Sourwolf à 17h15 :

**- Décroche ton putain de téléphone !**

Message reçu de Sourwolf à 19h01 :

**- Stilinski, tu as intérêt à répondre à ton putain de téléphone quand je vais appeler sinon je viens chez toi te déchirer la gorge avec mes dents !**

Je ne suis pas étonné venant de sa part.

Je passe à l'écoute des messages vocaux.

''Vous avez trois nouveaux messages. Message reçu à 16h45''

_**« Stiles, c'est Scott, Derek m'a appelé pour me raconter un truc bizarre alors bro rappelle-moi qu'on en parle ».**_

''Réécoutez 1, suivant 2, supprimez 3''

Message reçu à 17h13

_**«Stiles, pourquoi tu ne réponds pas aux sms que je t'ai envoyé ? » **_

''Réecoutez 1, suivant 2, supprimer 3 ''

''Message reçu à 19h02''

_**« Vu que tu ne veux pas me répondre, je finis ce que j'ai à faire et j'arrive. Et tu as intérêt à m'expliquer ce qui t'arrive car tu me connais, je ne suis pas quelqu'un de très patient ! »**_

N'ayant pas envie de le voir maintenant, je lui réponds par sms.

**« Pas la peine de venir, reste donc dans les bras si accueillants de ta mercenaire. Quant à** **mon problème, je me débrouillerais. Passe une bonne soirée. Bye. »**

J'appuie sur ''envoyer'' et me voilà tranquille enfin j'espère.

Espoir disparu quand j'entends quelqu'un sauter sur le sol de ma chambre.

Et quand je me retourne pour voir qui c'est, je ne suis pas surpris.

Eh merde … il n'a sûrement pas eu le temps de lire mon sms.

Mon loup garou sexy est un peu plus habillé que tout à l'heure.

Il a pris le temps d'enfiler un tee-shirt et son éternel blouson en cuir.

Dommage, j'aime bien le voir torse nu.

Il s'installe sur mon lit en scrutant la pièce pour essayer de me voir.

Je vais lui éviter de se donner un mal de tête mais sans lui indiquer mon emplacement.

**« Hey Sourwolf, tu n'as pas lu mon texto ? »**

Apparemment non car je le vois prendre son portable dans son blouson et regarde l'écran pour lire le sms.

Vu la tronche qu'il fait, la réponse n'a pas l'air de lui plaire.

**« Bon Stiles, maintenant, tu vas me dire ce que tu me reproches ! J'en ai marre que tu t'en prennes à ma relation avec Braeden ! »**

Et allez, il m'en remet une couche.

**« Oh mais je ne te reproche rien Sourwolf, tu fais ce que tu veux avec qui tu veux ! D'ailleurs, si j'étais toi, j'irais bien vite la rejoindre ! Ce serait dommage qu'elle mette ta tête à prix parce que tu as disparu, tu ne crois pas ? Alors hop, hop, hop, tu sautes par la fenêtre et tu rejoins ta dulcinée ! ».**

**« Stilinski, ne me pousse pas à bout ! Maintenant, tu me fous la paix avec elle et tu m'expliques pourquoi je ne peux pas te voir ! »**

Les yeux rouges sont de retour, il n'a pas aimé ma réponse mais j'en ai marre alors je vais finir ce que j'avais commencé à lui dire plus tôt.

**« Pfff ! Comme si tu en avais vraiment quelque chose à faire ! Arrête d'essayer de me faire croire que tu t'intéresses à autre chose que ta petite personne, la meute ou ta nana, enfin celle du moment. Tu n'as jamais voulu savoir ce qui pouvait m'arriver depuis qu'on se connait sauf quand tu étais directement impliqué alors ce n'est pas maintenant que tu dois faire semblant de t'intéresser à moi, un insignifiant petit humain d'accord ? Alors s'il te plait, laisse-moi maintenant ! »**

**« Pour … Pourquoi tu me hais autant Stiles ? Qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait ?»**

Ok alors là, les billes rouges ont disparu mais je peux voir dans son regard de la tristesse, non, je me trompe sûrement.

**« Mais je ne te hais pas Derek. Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser ça ? »**

D'une voix peinée, il me répond.

**« Tout ce que tu me balances à la figure depuis cet après-midi me pousse à penser que tu me hais ! »**

**« Eh bien, détrompe-toi, ce n'est pas le cas. Maintenant que tu as eu la réponse à ta question peux-tu me laisser seul s'il te plaît ? ».**

Il ne bouge pas.

**« Non, je n'ai pas eu de réponse à mon autre question ».**

**« Ah oui laquelle ? ».**

Je sens qu'il est de nouveau énervé car il serre ses poings.

**« Stiles, n'essaie pas de passer pour plus idiot que tu n'es alors réponds car ma patience a des limites. Putain, ça m'énerve de parler à une personne que je ne vois pas ! »**

Mais il n'est pas le seul à en avoir marre alors je lui rétorque sèchement :

**« Wooow, si tu veux t'en prendre à quelqu'un, cherche la sorcière, moi, je n'y suis** **pour rien. Et pourquoi es-tu toujours là si tu me trouves si con que ça ? Mais bon, je ne suis pas étonné, tu ne sais que me critiquer ou m'envoyer valdinguer dans tous les murs et surfaces dures à ta portée. Mais là, tu es en colère car tu ne peux pas le faire. Dommage pour toi mais certainement pas pour moi ».**

Je le vois essayer de reprendre son calme.

**« Pourquoi elle t'a jeté ce sort Stiles ? »**

Putain mais il le fait exprès pour me foutre en colère ou quoi ?

**« Mais j'y crois pas bordel ! T'étais où quand je t'ai dit qu'elle m'avait rendu invisible parce que je me suis plaint à haute voix que j'étais transparent pour tout le monde ? Tu avais laissé ta super ouïe entre les cuisses de ta copine ? »**

Ouille … J'aurais mieux fait de me taire, le grand méchant loup est vraiment énervé mais ça tombe bien moi aussi.

**« Putain mais j'en ai marre que tu me balances des saloperies en parlant d'elle ! A croire que t'es jaloux ! Mais oui, en fait, tu réagis comme un homme trompé. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu es amoureux d'elle c'est ça ? ».**

Non mais là, il est vraiment con !

**« Pfff ! Mon pauvre Sourwolf, t'as vraiment rien compris hein ? T'es complètement largué ! Moi amoureux de ta dulcinée ? Même pas j'aurais envie de la toucher en rêve ! Mais je peux dire ça de toutes tes psychopathes d'ex hein ! C'est vrai que tu as le don pour les choisir ! Quand arriveras-tu à te mettre dans ton crâne de loup garou que tu fréquentes des femmes qui sont dangereuses pour toi ? »**

Alors là, j'ai peut-être été un peu loin mais tant pis, ça fait un bien fou.

**« Stilinski, ce que je fais de ma vie ne te concerne en rien alors fous-moi la paix avec qui je fréquente, c'est bien clair pour toi ? »**

Oh oui, foutu loup garou aigri, je vais te foutre la paix en te faisant sortir de ma vie.

**« Oh oui, clair comme de l'eau de roche, rassure-toi ! Je vais te foutre une paix royale avec tes tarées. Et je vais te dire la même chose en ce qui me concerne, dégage de ma vie et ne reviens pas mffphff! »**

Quand je suis énervé, il faut que je gesticule, c'est plus fort que moi mais malheureusement, j'ai dû lui faire voir où je me trouvais en manipulant quelque chose car malgré mon invisibilité, il m'a attrapé et m'a plaqué contre le mur violemment.

Je ne pensais pas qu'on pouvait me toucher mais apparemment si.

Et mon dos me fait bien comprendre que je peux aussi ressentir la douleur.

Foutue sorcière qui ne m'avait pas prévenu de ce léger inconvénient.

Le choc de l'impact me coupe la respiration quelques instants.

Je sens nos respirations se mêler.

Sa bouche se retrouve à quelques centimètres de la mienne et je n'ai qu'une envie, embrasser ses lèvres si tentatrices.

Mais je me retiens car je ne sais pas comment il pourrait réagir.

Mon corps a une réaction qui n'arrive pas au bon moment.

Foutues hormones d'ados en manque.

J'essaie de m'écarter mais c'est comme déplacer un mur en béton.

Et même s'il peut sentir que j'essaie de bouger, il ne s'enlève pas.

Au contraire, il se colle un peu plus à moi.

Nos corps sont plaqués l'un contre l'autre.

La tension dans la pièce est palpable même pour moi qui n'ait pas de supers pouvoirs.

J'aimerais qu'il m'embrasse maintenant.

Qu'il prenne sauvagement mes lèvres pour les meurtrir de baisers.

Qu'il dévore mon cou avec ses dents.

Qu'il parcourt mon corps tout entier avec sa langue.

Mais ça n'arrivera pas.

Il ne m'aimera jamais.

Alors je suis mal à l'aise et lui demande :

**« Derek, écarte-toi !»**

Mais il n'en fait rien.

A la place, il glisse une de ses jambes entre les miennes et je suis plus que gêné car il peut sentir mon érection qui se fait de plus en plus douloureuse.

Je donnerais tout pour soulager la pression en la sortant de ce carcan de tissu.

Je pose mes mains à plat sur sa poitrine et je sens son cœur qui bat plus vite que la normale.

Serait-ce le signe que lui aussi est excité ?

Non, impossible, Derek-Alpha-Sourwolf-Hale ne peut pas être attiré par Stiles-humain-inutile-Stilinski.

Je me fais des idées.

Mais est-ce que je rêve en sentant des lèvres brûlantes se poser dans mon cou ?

Une bouche s'approcher de mon oreille et me murmurer :

**« Je t'aime Stiles ».**

Oulah, oui, je suis en plein rêve, je confirme.

Jamais Derek Hale hétéro à 1000 % pourrait me dire ces trois mots qui risquent de me provoquer une crise cardiaque tellement c'est bon à entendre.

Pourtant, ces lèvres chaudes qui se posent sur les miennes sont bien réelles.

Cette langue qui caresse ma bouche l'est aussi.

Alors pour être sûr que je ne rêve pas, je me pince très fort.

Je vais avoir un bleu mais je m'en fous complètement car Derek est toujours là.

Je suis bien réveillé.

Et il a toujours ses lèvres sur les miennes.

Contre sa bouche, je lui murmure :

**« Je t'aime aussi ».**

Et il s'écarte d'un seul coup.

Mon corps, brûlant il y a quelques secondes se refroidit quand je ne le sens plus contre moi.

Il me fixe comme s'il me voyait réellement et me dit :

**« Stiles, je te vois ! Tu es de nouveau visible ! Le sort a été levé ! »**

Vu la tête que je fais, il me demande :

**« Tu n'es pas heureux que je puisse te regarder ? »**

Il est vrai que je suis content qu'il me voit mais déçu car notre moment de folie s'est arrêté.

Et je ne sais pas si on recommencera.

Alors je lui réponds d'une voix peu enthousiaste.

**« Si bien sûr que j'en suis heureux mais … »**

**« Mais quoi Stiles ? Tu peux me le dire. Après tout, tu ne t'es pas gêné pour me dire ce que tu avais sur le cœur ».**

Poussant un long soupir, je lui réponds :

**« Non, c'est rien, tout va bien. Maintenant que je suis sauvé, on va pouvoir reprendre notre vie comme elle était, c'est … c'est bien ».**

Derek me regarde comme si j'avais une deuxième tête.

**«Attends Stiles, que veux-tu dire par on va reprendre notre vie comme elle était ? »**

J'espère qu'il va me proposer de reprendre où on s'était arrêté mais je n'y crois pas.

**« Eh ben, c'est simple non ? Toi, tu retournes auprès de ta mercenaire et moi, ben moi, ce que j'ai toujours fait ».**

Son visage montre que je l'ai blessé.

**« Mais … Mais t'es pas sérieux là ? Et ce qui vient de se passer entre nous, ça ne compte pas pour toi ? »**

**« De quoi tu parles Derek ? »**

Je croise les doigts pour qu'il me dise que ce qui s'est passé entre nous n'était pas un coup de folie.

**« Ben … On s'est embrassé et je t'ai avoué que je t'aimais alors que la dernière personne à qui je l'ai dit, c'était Laura avant qu'elle ne revienne ici donc pour moi, c'est important ».**

Alors ce n'est pas un rêve. Derek Hale le mec le plus sexy de l'univers veut vraiment être avec moi ?

**« Tu … Tu étais vraiment sérieux ? Tu m'aimes vraiment ? Et tu m'aimes depuis quand ? Et Braeden, t'en fais quoi ? Et puis non, j'ai plus envie de parler d'elle, je l'aime pas cette ... humphhh … »**

Je suis coupé dans ma lancée par Derek qui m'embrasse.

Il pose une main sur ma nuque et l'autre sur ma hanche pour que nos corps se touchent.

Notre baiser devient enflammé.

Sa langue cherche la mienne et quand elle trouve sa jumelle, elles dansent à l'unisson.

Nos cœurs battent au même rythme.

Derek cesse le baiser pour poser sa bouche dans mon cou.

Je le sens me mordiller, m'aspirer et me lécher la peau.

Il passe ses mains sous mes fesses et moi, j'enlace sa taille avec mes jambes.

Nos deux érections se frottent l'une contre l'autre.

C'est divin.

Tout en continuant de me dévorer le cou, il me porte jusqu'à mon lit où il tombe avec moi.

Je me retrouve sur le dos, mon loup à califourchon sur moi.

Il me fait me redresser pour m'enlever mon tee-shirt.

Quand je suis torse nu, il part à la découverte de mon corps avec ses mains.

Sa langue et ses lèvres parcourent le même chemin que ses doigts.

Il me titille les tétons avec sa langue.

Très impatient, il ne reste pas longtemps au même endroit.

Je me retrouve vite entièrement nu, mon sexe entre ses lèvres.

Mon corps n'est plus que frissons.

Dans mes veines coulent de la lave.

Je brûle littéralement de désir.

J'attends la libération avec envie mais Derek prend son temps.

Il veut me rendre dingue et il y arrive très bien.

Mon amant me prend dans sa bouche chaude et la fait glisser de haut en bas.

Je me tortille de bonheur.

Je ne peux plus parler, le plaisir est trop intense.

Quand il sent que je vais jouir, il s'arrête quelques instants, venant m'embrasser et il redescend pour me torturer délicieusement.

Tout en continuant à me prodiguer ses caresses, il me présente deux doigts que je lèche amoureusement.

Il les retire et les place devant mon entrée vierge.

De son index, il fait de tous petits cercles puis entre doucement.

L'intrusion me fait lever les hanches.

Il s'arrête pour venir m'embrasser.

**« Stiles, si tu n'as pas envie, on peut juste s'allonger l'un contre l'autre et dormir. J'ai tout mon temps ».**

Non, hors de question qu'on s'arrête là, j'en veux plus même i je reconnais que ça m'effraie un peu alors je le rassure comme je epux.

**« Je … Non, je ne veux pas arrêter mais je ne l'ai jamais fait et ça me fait peur ».**

Je ne m'attends pas à sa réponse.

**« Moi non plus, je ne l'ai jamais fait avec un homme mais est-ce que ça te rassurerait si c'était toi qui me le faisait ? »**

Je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir bien entendu.

**« Tu … Tu es sérieux ? Tu as envie que je te … »**

**« Oui Stiles, j'ai envie que tu me le fasses enfin si tu veux hein, t'es pas obligé … » **me dit mon homme en rougissant.

**« Bien sûr que j'en ai envie. Pour moi, c'est une preuve de confiance ».**

Alors là, il est passé du rouge à l'écrevisse en un quart de seconde.

**« Non Stiles, pas une preuve de confiance, mais une preuve d'amour ».**

A ces mots, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de prendre son visage entre mes mains et de l'embrasser.

Nos langues se retrouvent avec bonheur.

Je saisis son tee-shirt entre mes doigts et le lui enlève en cessant le baiser quelques secondes.

Je lui embrasse le torse.

Mes mains descendent jusqu'à la ceinture de son jean où je glisse mes doigts pour toucher sa peau et défaire les boutons.

Je lui demande de s'allonger sur le lit, j'attrape son jean avec son boxer et le fait glisser le long de ses jambes.

Je lui ôte ses bottes et ses chaussettes pour pouvoir lui enlever les derniers vêtements que je jette dans un coin de la chambre.

Mon amant est complètement nu, les jambes écartées et je veux garder cette image gravée dans ma mémoire.

Derek est tellement sexy.

Sa virilité se dresse contre son ventre et j'en salive.

Je veux découvrir, sentir, goûter ce corps si parfait qui m'es offert.

Je me place à califourchon sur mon amant et je vais l'embrasser.

Notre baiser est intense, affamé.

Je voudrais le faire pendant des heures mais je suis trop impatient.

Alors avec mes lèvres et ma langue, je découvre ce corps d'Apollon.

J'aime cet homme et je vais lui montrer.

J'embrasse, je lèche, je mordille, je caresse mon amant.

Il aime ça.

Mes lèvres se posent enfin sur son sexe humide d'excitation.

Je recueille sur le bout de ma langue les perles translucides.

Mais j'en veux plus.

Alors je saisis son membre avec ma main et le guide à ma bouche avide.

Je ne l'ai jamais fait mais je sais ce que j'aime alors je fais un peu comme lui tout à l'heure.

Ses gémissements et ses râles de plaisir m'indiquent que je ne me débrouille pas trop mal.

Alors je continue et je sens sa main se poser sur ma tête.

Il essaie de bouger ses hanches mais je le stoppe en les bloquant avec un bras.

Je le lèche, le suce et on aime ça tous les deux.

Savoir que je donne du plaisir à l'homme que j'aime me donne envie de faire plus.

Alors je saisis la bouteille que je cache sous mon oreiller et l'ouvre.

Ben oui, c'est pas parce qu'on a pas de copine qu'on peut pas se faire plaisir surtout quand on le fait en pensant à un beau brun ténébreux aux yeux verts-bleus qui se trouve dans mon lit et à ma merci.

J'en verse un peu, le fait chauffer entre mes doigts puis quand j'estime que c'est assez, je les présente à son entrée vierge.

Je fais des petits mouvements circulaires autour de son anneau de chair avec mon index puis j'entre doucement.

Il se tend sous l'intrusion alors pour le relaxer, je reprends son sexe palpitant en bouche tandis que je fais pénétrer mon index plus profondément.

Je le fais entrer et sortir tout en suçant son membre.

Un second doigt suit le premier puis un troisième.

Mes va et vient à l'intérieur de lui me font trouver cette petite boule de nerfs qui le rend dingue car il me demande de le refaire.

Alors j'obéis.

Il atteint la jouissance et je sens un liquide chaud envahir ma bouche que j'avale sans y penser.

Le sentant prêt à m'accueillir, je retire mes trois doigts et je monte l'embrasser dans le cou.

Dans le creux de son oreille, je lui demande s'il est vraiment sûr pour la suite.

Il me répond d'un hochement de tête avec un grand sourire.

Je lui mets un oreiller sous les fesses et enduit mon sexe de lubrifiant.

Il est peut-être un loup garou avec la faculté de guérir instantanément mais je ne veux pas le blesser.

Quand je suis prêt, je me présente à son entrée.

Il place ses deux jambes autour de ma taille et je le pénètre doucement.

Je ne suis pas aussi bien membré que lui mais je sais que je suis quand même plus gros que mes trois doigts alors je veux y aller en douceur et je prends mon temps.

Mais apparemment Derek s'en fout d'avoir mal car d'un coup de bassin et à l'aide de ses jambes autour de moi, il me fait entrer en lui jusqu'à la garde.

Pour lui la douleur et pour moi l'extase.

Le bonheur.

Le paradis.

Le Nirvana.

Il est tellement serré que je ne dois plus bouger au risque de me prendre mon pied comme un égoïste.

Pour Derek, la douleur a disparu car il m'intime de me déplacer.

Alors pour calmer l'orgasme qui risque d'arriver, je serre avec mes doigts la base de mon sexe et je bouge doucement.

Quand je sens que l'envie de jouir immédiatement est passée, je fais de longs va et vient de plus en plus rapides.

Le visage de mon amant est magnifique à cet instant.

Ses lèvres rougies par nos baisers, ses yeux brillants de luxure.

Personne n'a le droit de le voir comme ça à part moi.

Il est magnifique, le visage transformé par le plaisir sous mes coups de boutoirs de plus en plus violents.

J'ai envie de changer de position pour que ça dure encore alors je sors de lui, m'allonge sur le dos et lui demande de se mettre à califourchon sur moi.

Je veux le voir s'empaler sur mon sexe en pleine érection.

Il s'installe sur moi d'un coup et ça me coupe la respiration.

J'admire son corps qui monte et descend sur moi.

Ses abdos sont couverts d'une pellicule de sueur qui les font briller.

Je prends son membre dans ma main et lui prodigue de délicieuses caresses.

J'accompagne ses va et vient avec mes hanches et je sais que j'ai trouvé sa prostate quand il gémit de plaisir.

Je la frôle plusieurs fois et il jouit entre nos deux ventres, dans un râle bestial faisant briller ses yeux devenus carmin.

Le sentant se serrer aussi intensément autour de moi, je ne peux me retenir plus longtemps et je viens à l'intérieur de lui en voyant des étoiles.

Derek se couche sur moi et m'embrasse.

Nos langues se mêlent à nouveau et c'est si bon que j'en ai les larmes aux yeux.

Je me sens honteux de pleurer alors j'arrête le baiser et me cache dans son cou.

Mais Derek relève ma tête et s'aperçoit de mon état.

Il me faitt sortir de lui, attrape des mouchoirs sur la table de nuit pour nous essuyer.

Il se lève, prend son boxer qu'il enfile.

Il me lance le mien et s'installe sur le bord du lit, le visage fermé.

**« Stiles, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Pourquoi tu pleures ? Tu regrettes ? »**

Très étonné qu'il pense ça, je tiens à le rassurer.

**« Non, bien sûr que non, je ne regrette rien. C'est juste que je suis tellement heureux que j'ai du mal à y croire. Pour moi, c'est incroyable et j'ai peur qu'en me réveillant, tout ça ne reste qu'un rêve».**

Mon bel amant a aimé cette réponse car il se rapproche de moi et me prend dans ses bras musclés.

**« Ecoute-moi bien car je ne le dirais pas souvent. Je t'aime et je t'assure que c'est bien réel. Je t'ai laissé me faire l'amour alors que je suis un Alpha. Je t'ai laissé me dominer alors tu ne crois pas que ça veut tout dire ? »**

**« Je sais que ce que tu m'as permis de te faire est un grand pas pour toi mais ce qui me gêne, c'est que tu as quelqu'un dans ta vie et désolé mais Stiles Stilinski ne partage pas ! ».**

**« Moi non plus, je ne partage pas. Un loup garou est et restera toujours fidèle à son compagnon. Je n'étais avec Braeden que pour oublier quelque chose, elle ne compte pas, je ne l'aime pas comme je t'aime toi » **me répond Derek avec un grand sourire.

Je suis abasourdi par ce que je viens d'entendre alors je veux qu'il le répète.

**« Attends … Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire à propos de ton compagnon ? Et que devais-tu oublier ? ».**

Il me dépose un doux baiser sur le front avant de répondre.

**« Quand un loup garou trouve sa ou son compagnon, il lui est fidèle jusqu'à la mort. Il faut savoir que tous les loups ne trouvent pas forcément leur moitié alors quand ils ont la chance de la ou le rencontrer, ils font tout pour le garder ».**

**« Ok mais quel rapport avec moi ? Je ne peux pas être ton compagnon, c'est impossible non ? »**

Il pousse un long soupir mais garde toujours ce grand sourire qui lui va bien.

Je ne l'ai jamais vu sourire à part une fois mais là, il est exceptionnel car il m'est destiné.

**« Stiles, tu es MON compagnon. Je l'ai su le jour où je t'ai rencontré dans la forêt. Mais je ne m'attendais pas à un homme et encore moins un ado de seize ans. Ne te méprends pas, je ne regrette pas du tout que ce soit toi. C'est juste que je te trouvais trop jeune pour te lier à vie avec une seule personne, qui plus est un homme et pour en rajouter une couche, un loup garou. En plus, tu étais accroc à Lydia. Donc pour t'oublier, j'ai voulu fréquenter d'autres femmes même si je savais qu'aucune ne pourrait te remplacer ».**

Savoir que je me suis rendu malheureux pour rien m'agace légèrement.

**« Derek, tu pouvais pas le dire avant putain ! Je t'aime depuis que j'ai croisé ton regard dans la forêt. Tu as complètement effacé Lydia de mon cœur pour y prendre la place. Et ça me bouffe de savoir qu'on a perdu tout ce temps alors qu'on aurait pu vivre ça depuis longtemps. Je ne sais pas si je dois te frapper ou t'embrasser pour ta bêtise ! ».**

Mon Dieu, maintenant, j'ai droit au sourire coquin.

**« Même si je ne vais rien sentir si tu me frappes, je préfère mille fois que tu m'embrasses ».**

J'aime sa réponse.

**« Vos désirs sont des ordres mon Alpha ».**

Au moment où je vais goûter de nouveau les lèvres de mon loup d'amour, il me coupe dans mon élan.

**« Au fait Stiles, pourquoi cette sorcière t'a jeté ce sort d'invisibilité et surtout** **comment tu l'as rompu ? ».**

Bonne question, merci de l'avoir posé.

**« Hum … Pourquoi, je ne le sais pas vraiment mais je suis sûr d'une chose, c'est toi qui m'a délivré en m'avouant tes sentiments ».**

Derek rit. Oui, un vrai rire.

**« Ca ne fait pas un peu conte de fée du genre ''La Belle au bois dormant'' qui sort de son sommeil éternel grâce à un baiser donné par son beau prince ? »**

Ca me fait rire aussi.

**« Mouais peut-être mais en aucun cas, je suis la princesse ».**

Je ne le laisse pas répondre.

J'ai trop envie de goûter aux douces lèvres de mon Alpha sexy préféré et c'est une chose que je pourrais faire n'importe quand à partir d'aujourd'hui.

Après un long baiser qui nous laisse sans souffle, on se glisse sous les draps et avant de m'endormir bien au chaud dans ses bras, j'entends une voix qui me dit :

**« Tu vois Stiles, l'amour vrai était devant tes yeux et quel dommage que tu ne t'en sois pas rendu compte avant. En tout cas, je suis heureuse que tu l'ais enfin trouvé. Sois heureux mon ange. Je t'aime »**

**FIN**

OoOoOoOoOoO

**Alors j'espère que je ne vous ai pas trop déçu par mon tout premier os Sterek.**


End file.
